Bleach: The Land of Hyrule
by Romad Eizui
Summary: Three years after defeating Aizen, Ichigo and Rukia find themselves having dreams about a distant land for three months.  Meanwhile, there is this strange Spiritual Pressure coming from Urahara's Shop, what will become of Ichigo and Rukia?
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

In Karakura Town, three years after defeating Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki heads to his room and lays in his bed after a long day at school, Chizuru hitting on Orihime, Tatsuki beating Chizuru to death, Keigo with his special greeting, Keigo overreacting, all the usual.

But what's been bothering him is that for the last three months, he kept having this unusual dream about a barren, bleak, bloodshed land. The sky was blood red, the clouds were pitch black, and there was blood all over the land, where there was death, and only death, as if hope had abandoned the land. Corpses everywhere, not a single drop of life to be found, the only drops being the blood that dripped from the blade the man standing in the middle of that wasteland held in his right hand, a blade that dripped the lives taken by it, a blade that dripped death, despair, and darkness themselves. That man was covered in black armor, his blade and his face drenched in blood, he could not see any more than that. He rode on a black horse, and rode all over the land, as if he was looking for something. Who was that man? What was that man looking for? Was he an Arrancar? All these questions lingered in the back of his head. Unanswered.

That's not all, Rukia Kuchiki had told him that in her dreams she kept seeing a young boy with a green shirt and white tights. He held a graceful sword in his left hand and a shield on his right. Ichigo and Rukia saw what each other have seen (Rukia saw the barren land that man in the black armor and Ichigo saw the boy in green).

And to top it off, the night before, they saw those two very same people, battling each other, a fight to the death. What for? what happened?

The next day, Ichigo and Rukia went to Urahara's shop to discuss the matters that had occurred these past three months. Upon entering, they saw Tessai, working hard on the job; Jinta, goofing off as usual; and Ururu, telling Jinta to get back to work.

"May we come in?" Rukia asked.

"Ummm... boss is busy at the moment" Ururu said in a soft voice.

"That perverted old guy is doing who-knows-what with, well... I forgot, but I know that the blue-haired captain would be mad if she found out." Jinta said, a little drowsy from his nap.

"Do not come in" Tessai said with a gruff.

"These are important matters we have to discuss with Urahara!" Ichigo shouted.

Ichigo and Rukia rushed through the shop and into Urahara's room. They found both Urahara and Yoruichi, both pressed against each other tightly and lips locked together, Yoruichi's arm beneath Urahara's shirt. and Urahara's arm beneath Yoruichi's shirt, his hand touching her chest.

Ichigo and Rukia could only stare at the two, without a word. Ichigo felt a bit jealous, but pushed it aside. Urahara and Yoruichi quickly ripped their lips apart from each other and turned towards Ichigo and Rukia in shock.

"Oi! Don't interrupt us in our time!" Yoruichi shouted in anger.

Urahara and Yoruichi then stepped away from each other.

"This had better be important! We were in the middle of having a bliss!" Yoruichi yelled. Urahara kept quiet, a bit embarrassed.

Ichigo and Rukia sat down in the small round table.

"Before we get started, I have found this peculiar artifact floating in front of our shop a few months ago." Urahara said.

Urahara gets up and heads toward the back room.

Yoruichi turned towards the two.

"Does it involve the dreams and hallucinations you two kept having these last three months?" Yoruichi asked.

Rukia nods in agreement.

Urahara comes out, holding something that resembles three large golden triangles.

"Does this thing have any connections with your situation?" Urahara asked. Placing the artifact on the table.

"We're not sure..." Ichigo responded.

"Well, either way, it is best to wait until we get the reports from the Department of Research and Development. I sense a strong Spiritual Pressure emitting from this object. Captain Kurotsuchi is still analyzing and doing research on it. Until then, it is advised that you stay away from it, there's no telling what could happen if we're not careful around it". Yoruichi warned Ichigo and Rukia.

Ichigo's inner hollow soon took over.

"Augh! I can't take it anymore, I had it with these dreams both Ichigo and Rukia had! I want to get a closer look!" Hollow Ichigo shouted.

He then started to get closer to the artifact, Ichigo struggled against his inner hollow, but Hollow Ichigo only got closer to the artifact. The artifact suddenly radiated light!

"Ichigo! get away from there" Rukia shouted.

"This isn't Ichigo! You should know by now!" Hollow Ichigo shouted.

The artifact suddenly hovered in the air and started to suck in Ichigo and Rukia! Urahara and Yoruichi backed away from the artifact in shock.

"W-What is this!" Yoruichi asked in shock.

"I'm afraid that this is it..." Urahara said.

"Wh-what!"

"This must be the Triforce, an ancient artifact that contained the force of the three goddesses from a faraway land known as Hyrule."

"The Triforce! Hyrule! Just what is happening!"

"The Triforce must be sucking in Ichigo and Rukia into Hyrule, there must be trouble going on there."

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

As Rukia reached out to grab Ichigo, he started to disappear along with Rukia. As Ichigo and Rukia disappeared, the Triforce started to calm down and fall flat on the table.

"Will they be okay?" Yoruichi asked to herself.

"I know they will make it back" Urahara responded.

Both Ichigo and Rukia wake up, both in their Soul Reaper/Shinigami garb, in the middle of Hyrule Field.


	2. The Triforce

**Chapter 2: The Triforce**

Ichigo and Rukia wake up in a mysterious field, behind them was a collection of trees, a forest. At the entrance to the woods, there was a girl, crouched under one of the trees. She had brownish-blonde hair, wore a white blouse and orange shorts. She stared at the field with a certain look in her eye, that type of look which meant that she longed for someone, someone dear to her, someone who had formed an important part in her life. Who was that girl? Who was she longing for?

"Hey, Ichigo, do you think she knows something?" Rukia asked

"I don't know, let's find out" Ichigo responded.

Ichigo and Rukia walk towards the girl.

"Hey, do you know where we are?" Rukia asked.

"Oh! Newcomers! Welcome to Hyrule! Right now, you are in Faron Province!" The girl said with a kind smile.

"Oh! By the way! My name is Ilia! Nice to meet you! What are your names?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Rukia Kuchiki"

"Ichigo? Rukia? I like those names! By the way, where are you planning to visit?"

She was right, where were they headed? They didn't know for the land was unfamiliar to them. As Ichigo and Rukia bid their farewells with Ilia, they decide to explore Hyrule Field.

-Meanwhile at Karakura Town High School-

Orihime, Ishida, and Chad are pondering on Rukia's and Ichigo's absence.

"Where the hell could they have gone off to!" Ishida shouted angrily.

"I'm sure they'll be back" Orihime said, calmly.

"Have you noticed anything different lately?" Chad asked.

Orihime and Ishida were shocked, they weren't aware of the unknown Spiritual Pressure that appeared three months before.

"I can feel some sort of Spiritual Pressure, I don't know where it came from, but all I know is that it's very powerful... we have to be careful..." Chad suddenly said.

"Now that you mention it, I do sense a strong Spiritual Pressure" Ishida said.

"I think it's coming from Urahara's Shop... let's go" Chad said.

"I hope Ichigo's okay" Orihime said in a worried tone.

The three ran out of the school and headed towards Urahara's Shop. On the way, they are stopped and greeted by Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Hi, guys!" Mizuiro shouted and waved.

"Have you seen Ichigo! Where is he! And what about Rukia!" Keigo shouted, waving his arms wildly and running around.

"Uhhhh..." The three are embarrassed by Keigo's actions, which seem over the top.

"Please calm down, Asano-san, you're embarrassing all of us..." Mizuiro told Keigo with an embarrassed smile.

"Don't go being so formal all of the sudden!" Keigo shouted

"Where are you Ichigo! Where are you, Rukia!" Keigo shouted as he ran all over the place.

"Hehe... Please don't mind us..." Mizuiro said, embarrassed.

Orihime, Ishida, and Chad walk away and continue to head towards Urahara's shop.

"Bye, Mizuiro! Bye, Keigo!" Orihime shouted before they left.

As the three make it to Urahara's Shop, they are suddenly overwhelmed by the strong Spiritual Pressure that lay inside.

"What's with this Spiritual Pressure!" Ishida shouted.

"It's too strong, is everyone inside okay!" Orihime yelled.

The three rushed in, and saw Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai standing in front of the back of the shop. The three appeared to be standing guard, except for the fact that they were asleep. Ishida opened the door quietly, as to not wake up Urahara's workers. Orihime and Chad followed.

To their surprise, they found Urahara and Yoruichi, making out with each other.

All they could do was stare at the lovers deeply kissing each other. The two seem to have kept this up for a long time, not stopping to even breathe, were they that in love? But that was not important right now, they knew they had urgent matters to take care of, but the three waited for the two to stop.

Finally after they stopped, they notice Orihime, Ishida, and Chad, the latter who looked away.

"How long where you here?" Yoruichi asked the trio.

Urahara could only look away in embarrassment.

"That's not important right now, have you come looking for Ichigo and Rukia?" Urahara asked as he turned towards the three.

Orihime nodded.

Urahara and Yoruichi explain to Orihime, Ishida, and Chad what happened to Ichigo and Rukia.

"So Ichigo and Rukia have disappeared to this 'Hyrule'?" Orihime asked.

Urahara nodded.

"And this strange artifact known as the Triforce has somehow influenced Ichigo and Rukia with strange dreams...?" Ishida said.

"And it sent them off to its homeland, Hyrule?" Chad added.

"I have explained this situation to Renji and the Soul Society, Captain Kurotsuchi was in the middle of researching this object to find out more about it. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads are making preparations to venture into Hyrule to find Ichigo and Rukia, it's dangerous for those unprepared" Urahara explained.

"We have to go to Hyrule and find our friends!" Orihime shouted.

"We can't just leave them in an unknown land with unknown monsters and unknown dangers!" Orihime added.

"Please, we have to go find those two..." Chad added.

After a brief moment of silence, Urahara went to the back room and got the Triforce.

"Alright, just be careful! Who knows what dangers await you guys!" Urahara warned as he placed the Triforce on the small table.

"I'll go, too. I need to make sure those two are all right" Yoruichi said.

"I'm also going, Urahara!" Renji shouted as he appeared using Flash Step to arrive.

"Be careful, now. The five of you" Urahara said.

"Right!" The five shouted as the Triforce started to hover and glow.

"Wait!" Urahara shouted.

"One last thing! Watch out for a pointy-eared, green clad, left handed vagabond! If he mistakes you for an enemy... Just be careful!" Urahara warned as the five started to disappear into Hyrule.

As the five wake up in Hyrule Field, they notice a signpost in the vast field.

"'Eldin Province' it reads. Now to find Ichigo and Rukia!" Renji said, and the five started searching Hyrule Field.


	3. New World, New Things

**Chapter 3: New World, New Things**

As Ichigo and Rukia are exploring Faron Province, Ichigo begins to wonder something.

"It's strange..." Ichigo said

"What?" Rukia asked, confused.

"That girl..." Ichigo said.

"She saw us..." Ichigo said.

Rukia is a bit shocked, but did not make a sound.

"You're right. Now that you mentioned it, we did go into Soul Reaper form when we came here. that girl was able to see us as clearly as daylight, as if we were normal people!" Rukia commented.

"Speaking of which, I thought I had lost my Soul Reaper powers when I defeated Aizen, so why am I a Soul Reaper now?" Ichigo wondered.

Ichigo suddenly notices a fire arrow headed straight towards Rukia.

"Rukia! Watch out!" Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo ran towards Rukia to push her our of the arrow's path, saving her, but landing flat on the ground in the process.

"You fool! What was that for!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo pointed at the fire-lit arrow on the ground that tried to hit Rukia.

"Wha-... Where did that come from?" Rukia wondered.

Suddenly, another fire arrow was shot, this time it was headed straight towards Ichigo!

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she noticed the fire-lit arrow that was headed towards Ichigo.

Ichigo manages to dodge the arrow in the nick of time. He then notices a green goblin-like monster with horns and a scarf that covered its lower at a distance; It was holding a bow and had a quiver on his back. The goblin-like creature starts to run towards the two.

"It's headed this way!" Ichigo shouted.

"Then we have to defeat it!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo takes out Zangetsu and runs straight toward the goblin-like creature and slashes it in two. As the corpse of the creature disappeared in the wind, it left behind what appeared to be a blue gemstone and a piece of paper with a name on it.

"Whew!" Ichigo sighed.

"Now we know there are enemies here as well, so we can't keep our guard down..." Rukia stated.

The two got closer and examined what the creature has left behind, Ichigo picks up and examines the gemstone and Rukia picks up and examines the paper.

"What is this gemstone for?" Ichigo wondered.

"I don't know, but it's best to keep it for now, we might need it later on. Meanwhile, look at this" Rukia said as Ichigo got closer to her to look at the piece of paper.

"'Bulblin No. 5834. Day 56- I had found a lot of loot today! I had infiltrated Kakariko Village on a mission, and I had found the following: A Heart Container (Which I left in charge of Darknut), a Bottle (Which I used when I ran out of arrows), Five Rupees, a few Recovery Hearts (all of which I used up), and a stick. I shall be on my way and deliver these to King Bulblin and eliminate those who get in my way!'" Rukia read out loud.

"That was just one Bulblin, we have to watch out for more of those if we want to avoid trouble here! Who knows what other monsters roam this field!"

"All Right"

"And we have to watch out for this King Bulblin or whatever he is"

Suddenly, a group of Bulblins riding on what appeared to be big boars, lead by a big, fat Bulblin with to long horns and riding a bigger, armor-clad, grey/blue-haired boar.

"That must be King Bulblin!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo and Rukia draw their Zanpaku-to from their sheaths and charge at the Bulblin army.

-Meanwhile with Urahara-

Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu are still asleep while standing up. Urahara is waiting for something.

'How much longer?' Urahara thought.

'When will it arrive? I need to contact the others before they encounter him. Meanwhile, I hope Ichigo and Rukia are okay... That land is unfamiliar to them... '

A Hell's Butterfly comes in from an open window.

"Ah! Here it is! a new model of the Hell's Butterfly. With this, I can use it not only as a contact device between Karakura Town and Hyrule, but I can see, hear, and talk through this butterfly! It's as if I can use it to practically accompany the group!" Urahara said, a bit relieved.

Urahara directed the Hell's butterfly towards the Triforce, which sent it to Hyrule, as the Butterfly arrives at Hyrule, Urahara notices a sign.

"'Kakariko Village' Alright! I can sense the Spiritual Pressure of Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Renji, and Yoruichi. But where's Ichigo and Rukia? I hope they don't get into any trouble... They may have a much lower chance of being attached by him, but they need to watch our for other monsters that roam the land..." Urahara said to himself.

-Meanwhile with Renji and the others-

The five are walking across Hyrule Field, somewhere in Eldin Province.

"Where do we begin to look?" Renji wondered.

"If we just keep aimlessly wondering this place, we'll never catch up to Ichigo and Rukia!" Ishida commented.

As the five continue their search, Orihime notices a cave not too far from the group.

"A cave!" Orihime shouted.

The others turn to Orihime's direction and head towards the cave. In the cave they see an old man. He wore a red robe, had a white beard, and to his sides was two torches.

"Excuse me, but... who are you?" Orihime asked.

"I a just an old man, but you can call me Old Man, little child..." Old Man said in a slightly frail tone.

"I reckon you were sent here by Urahara?" Old Man asks.

The five are shocked that he knew.


	4. Intruders and Ganondorf's Return

Chapter 4: Intruders and Ganondorf's Return

- At Hyrule Castle -

The Princess of Hyrule is sitting on her throne, wondering if the Hero of Time will ever return. Suddenly, the Postman comes running in with an urgent look on his face.

"Princess! Princess!" The Postman yelled as he ran into the castle at incredible speeds, stopping at Zelda's Room.

"What is it!" Zelda yelled as she was shocked.

"I got a letter for you! and it was an urgent one! Please read it!" The Postman said with a worried tone as he ran out of Hyrule Castle.

Zelda opens the letter and reads it.

"W-wha..." Zelda uttered in shock as she finished reading the letter, shocked and surprised.

"I have to find Link and warn him about this!" Zelda yelled in panic as she ran out of the castle and onto Hyrule Field.

- Meanwhile with Link -

Link is seen somewhere in Hyrule Field, sleeping. Suddenly, Navi comes in with glee.

"Good morning, Link!" Navi said in a happy tone.  
>"Yawwwwnn... Good morning, Navi" Link said as he yawned<br>"Ahem..." A voice said behind Link.  
>"I hope you hadn't forgotten about me, Link" That same voice said in a slightly serious tone.<p>

Link and Navi turn their heads behind to see an imp with black and white colors, had various markings on her body, and wore a mask with two horns that covered her left eye.

"M-Midna?" Link asked, surprised that Midna, the Twilight Princess, who shattered the Mirror of Twilight, destroying the only known gateway to the Twilight Real, has come to Hyrule.

"Bu... But... How...?" Link uttered as he was too shocked to bear it.  
>"Heh, I bet you're wondering how I got back, especially considering the fact that I've destroyed the only known gateway between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. I bet you're also wondering how and why I am an imp again rather than my true form"<p>

Link couldn't help but say nothing.

"To tell you the truth,I don't know myself, though I what I do know is that I can change between these two forms at will now"

Navi seemed shocked as well, but knew who she was and what happened between her and Link right away.

"I have some bad news to tell you" Midna said with a worried look on her face.  
>"I came here to tell you that Ganondorf has been set free! Not only that! But there are these seven suspicious people! One or two of which may be..." Midna stopped as she tried to remember something.<br>"No need to tell me, I shall go find these seven intruders and stop them and Ganondorf before before the wreak havoc in Hyrule" Link said as he got up and opened a map.  
>"Right now, we are in Lanayru Province, they could be anywhere in Hyrule, but where should we start?" Link said.<p>

As Link and Midna wonder where to start looking for the seven intruders, Navi floats high above in the sky. She turns toward Faron Province and spots Ichigo and Rukia, fighting a horde of Bulblins, led by King Bulblin. She turns toward Eldin Province, but spots only a butterfly. finally turns toward Lanayru Province, but no one else is seen.

"Link! I found them!" Navi shouted.  
>"Where are they?" Link asked.<br>"Well... I only found two of them... one had orange hair and the other was short and had black hair, they both wear back kimonos and wield swords. I also spotted a black butterfly that was headed toward a cave, it may have a connection with the intruders or Ganondorf" Navi said.  
>"Alright, we'll start with the intruders first. For now, let's got to Castle Town to prepare for the fight" Link said as he started heading towards Castle Town.<br>"I'll go, too. I have a bad feeling about this, there may be other new enemies we may have to face sooner or later" Midna said as she hides in Link's shadow.  
>'<em>I just hope Link doesn't goof off again while in serious matters<em>' Both Navi and Midna thought as they accompanied Link.

- With Ichigo and Rukia -

Ichigo and Rukia continue to fight the Bulblins, but are frighteningly outnumbered.

"There's too many of them!" Rukia yelled as she fights with the Bulblins.  
>"There must be a way to get through them!" Ichigo yelled as he fought against the horde.<br>"Ban-KAI!" Ichigo activates his Bankai and fought back every Bulblin he could.  
>"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as he aimed at King Bulblin.<br>"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki. Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren! (The next Dance, White Ripple)!" Rukia shouted as Sode no Shirayuki fired an ice wave at the Bulblins, freezing them in the ice and then shattering.

King Bulblin was sent flying by Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. However, Ichigo and Rukia grow exhausted from their assault with the Bulblins and collapse on the ground beneath them.


	5. Fun at the Town Square

Chapter 5: Fun at the Town Square

-At Castle Town-

Link was desperately trying to win the STAR game for the twentieth time in a row, having only 10 seconds on the clock and 7 stars to catch.

"I knew it... it would be typical of him to go astray from the important situations" Both Navi and Midna mumble as they watch Link.

Link spots a red light orb at the roof shoots his Clawshot, with 10 seconds on the clock.

"Yosh! I just need to collect 6 more to finish my training!" Link shouted as he was clinging from wall to wall.

"Training my glittery ass... How long are you going to keep clinging to the cage walls!" Navi shouted, losing her patience.

"Well Excuuuuuse me, Navi! I'm trying to get my skills warmed up!" Link shouted as he catches 3 light orbs. Link then loses his grip on his left had.

"Damn it, Link! How could you lose focus! You only have 6 seconds before the time runs out and there are still 3 light orbs remaining! Don't you want to please those three fangirls over there!" Midna shouted as she pointed at Kili, Hannah, and Misha and watched Link fall.

"C'mon, you can do it!" the three fangirls shouted in glee.

_"It seems like you're really into this, Midna..."_ Navi thought.

"Dammit!" Link shouted as he aimed with his other Clawshot.

As he fell, he noticed that he was aligned with the remaining 3 light orbs and aims with his right Clawshot.

"I bet you 600 Red Rupees he will not make it" Navi said in a flat tone.  
>"Sounds more like a generous donation to me 3" Midna said with an impish smile.<p>

As Link shoots his second Clawshot, everyone (except Navi) outside the cage cheers on to Link as he wins for the twentieth consecutive time.

"YEAHHH! WOHOOO!" The fangirls shouted as Link is guided out of the cage by the host.

-At Ichigo and Rukia-

Rukia and Ichigo lay on the ground, unconscious. Moments later, Ichigo gets up, an ominous look on his face, and walks away...

-At the Rescue Group-

The five walk out of the cave, with Uryu holding a crystal.

"Damn that Old Man... saying that 'It's dangerous to go alone' and telling us to 'take this'. That geezer could have at least told us what this was for..." Uryu mumbled to himself, looking at the crystal.

The crystal was pink in color and had a carving of a butterfly to the side. Next to the butterfly was an inscription, an inscription in a language that none in the group could read...

"That geezer may have at least told us about this place!" Renji shouted in anger and frustration.

Chad said nothing.

As the five continue their search, they encounter a group of twenty Bulblins and several flying plants. The plant had a flower-like appearance at the top, and at the bottom were bladed leaves that rotated.

"Damn it! At a time like this!" Uryu and Renji shouted.

Orihime put up her Santen Kesshun, Yoruichi remain in her cat form; she couldn't transform without causing a distraction to her allies and leaving them open to their enemies. Chad, Uryu, and Renji proceeded to attack. The Bulblins were not too difficult, but the main problem were those flying plants. They could not as much as graze them with their attacks, they just didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, a glowing fairy appeared, flying out of nowhere.

"A Pea Hat! Attack it on its weak point, located under its spinning blades! They tend to sleep at night, but will occasionally release larvae of its kind!" The fairy shouted as it zoomed right towards the group.  
>"I don't know who you are, but your advice better work!" Renji said as he slashed at the underbellies of the Pea Hats.<p>

-Unknown Trio-

In a dark cave, far away from our beloved heroes, there were three mysterious figures. There was a figure who held a sword, a large man, and a strange woman.

"When?" The woman asked.

The woman had a strange headgear, which was now white in color, and had an odd attire. She also wielded a strange katana with a purple hilt.

"Soon" The mysterious figure responded in a calm voice. The figure was unrecognizable, with all the darkness that surrounded them. He could barely be seen sitting on a stone-carved throne.

"Soon, we will search from them, those three... Those who reside beyond Hyrule..." The large man said.

The large man wore what is now white armor, wore a white mask with five holes on it, and wielded a strange weapon, but all that could be seen was a yellow hilt without a blade attached.

"We will get our revenge on _him_..." Both the woman and the large man told the figure.  
>"I see... If you see anyone else be an interference, kill them..." The figure said as the other two leave, ready for battle.<p> 


End file.
